


Beyond Duty

by completelyhopeless



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dmitri's duty is in the kitchen. And to his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[any animated movie. any. beyond duty](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/586914.html?thread=81594274#t81594274)_
> 
> The prompt was posted with an icon of Anya and Dmitri dancing, and I am such a sucker for that movie. I had to write something.

* * *

Dmitri's duty was in the kitchen. He was a kitchen boy, that was where he was supposed to be, and if he wasn't there, he always got in trouble.

They didn't care that there was so much to see, to do, to learn in watching the royals. They didn't understand the fascination of the world he could never belong to. They didn't see what he did when he watched the youngest daughter.

He knew, if the world was different and people were different, he could have been her friend. They were alike, him and her, the imp. She played pranks, so did he. She was a bit wild, and so was he. They could have laughed for hours together—he knew she'd done it on her own, and so had he, later, back in the kitchen—after one of her jokes.

When the troops came, Dmitri left the kitchen. He found Anastasia and her grandmother, and he helped them out through the servant's passage. He saved the girl, his friend, even though she never knew who he was.

He didn't even care when the soldier hit him in the head with his gun. He'd done his duty. No, he'd done more than that.


End file.
